


The Broken Girl.

by flickawhip



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic. </p><p>A little smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Girl.

Hazel Irvine knew she was risking so much by working on the Olympics and yet she had continued to do so, she had never expected to be forcibly outed though and she half-sighed as she sank down into a seat, waiting for the rest of the studio to leave. 

She was notably trying not to cry. Eventually after all but one person had trickled out of the studio the last person left came over to Hazel and sat down beside her. Hazel had sighed again weakly, turning to glance across at the woman, her voice soft. 

"You must hate me."  
Clare Balding smiled.

"Don't be daft… I don't hate you...why would I hate you?"  
"It's... likely to get out why they knew."  
"Well they'd have found out sooner or later."  
Hazel flushed slightly. 

"You... don't mind?"  
"Not in the slightest. Anyway be thankful we were still clothed when they walked in cus a second or two later...I'd have had you on the desk minus your skirt and knickers."  
"Is that a promise Balding?"  
"You Hussy Irvine…. I want to eat your pussy so bad."  
"I'm not saying no." 

Hazel teased. Clare grabbed Hazel and pulled her into a kiss. Clare's tongue immediately thrusting into Hazel's mouth and throat. Hazel moaned and responded just as hotly. Clare broke the kiss, her eyes were ablaze with lust.

"Get....your...clothes off...and...get...your...sexy...ass...up on that desk...with your legs spread wide."

She said her voice equally full of lust.   
"You missed a word."  
“That’s cus I wasn't asking Hazel...I was telling you...Your being collared sweetheart."  
"Oh really? Sure you want to do that?"  
"Yes....now do as your told."  
Hazel half-laughed but did as she was told. Clare smiled and then knelt down in front of Hazel.

"Spread your legs hun…"  
Hazel purred and did as she was told. Clare lent in and began lapping at Hazel's clit. Hazel moaned softly. Clare soon pressed in with her tongue. Hazel bucked even as she moaned again. Clare smirked and pressed in again before withdrawing. Hazel mewed weakly. Clare smirked and pressed in again before withdrawing once more.   
"Clare...please..."  
"Please...what?"  
"I need... more."  
"More of what??"  
"Everything."  
"You'll have to be more specific Hazel sweetness."  
"Fuck me harder."  
"What a filthy mouth you have."

Clare teased as she replaced her tongue with two fingers. Hazel gasped, arched and moaned loudly.  
“Is that what you wanted you dirty bitch you?"

Clare purred as she pushed her fingers in and out.   
"Yes... gods yes."  
Clare reached her free hand up and entwined it in Hazel's hair and yanked on it, so as to make Hazel look where she wanted her to look.

"Look at those Cameras', just imagine we could be broadcasting this sex session to the entire world."  
Hazel's only reaction was a growled moan. 

"I think they'd be shocked."  
"But doesn’t it turn you on to think about it?"

Clare whispered in her ear as her fingers thrust in and out.   
"Oh gods yes."  
"Say something to your Audience Hazel dear."

Clare said licking Hazels' face.   
"Like what?"  
"Mmmmmmmmm I'm sure a sexy announcer like you could think of something to say about this situation."  
"Other than I love you?"  
Clare laughed.   
” I'm sure they could tell that without needing clarification.... otherwise it would mean you were just the world’s biggest ho."  
"Well..."  
"Well what?"  
"I don't know what to say."  
Clare laughed and kissed her. Hazel purred and responded. Clare pushed her tongue into Hazel's mouth and throat. Hazel mewed wantonly. Clare growled at this and in one swift movement spun Hazel around on the desk, so now if anyone walked in on them the first thing they would see would be Hazel's legs spread wide, being penetrated by Clare's fingers. Hazel half screamed and arched.  
"MMmmmm what’s wrong hunny?"  
"So... close."  
Claire smirked and using the fact that the new position meant that Hazel's head was hanging off the edge of the desk right in front of her, Clair suddenly moved forwards and straddled her face. She then pushed down a little forcing her pussy into Hazels face. Hazel gasped, but settled to suckling in moments. Clare began to moan softly and continued to finger Hazel. Hazel moaned and sped her licking up. Clare mewled and pressed into Hazel further. Neither heard or were aware of the door to the studio opening. The second the door slid closed, Hazel realized exactly how lucky it was that person hadn't seen fit to disturb them, her own licking speeding up all the same. Clare purred madly and pushed a third finger into Hazel. Hazel cried out, clearly close even as she sped up her licking.   
"Dirty girl"

Clare mewed and pressed a forth finger into Hazel as she felt her own body getting close to climax. Hazel cried out again and came, upping her licking all the same. Clare screamed and also came apart. The two had moved fairly quickly to re-dress and leave, Hazel smiling as the two of them made their way back to her home… for further pleasure and love.


End file.
